Yandere-chan and the Stallion
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Aishi Ayano, AKA Yandere-chan got expelled from Akademi High. The week after said school blew up. Now Yandere-chan has to commute and enroll in a new school, where she met a new sempai who stole her heart. Will she able to live happily ever after with this new sempai? But wait... there are several rivals here as well! Gambaro Yandere-chan! (Dark story, read at own discretion.)


Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

WARNING AND APOLOGIES: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

WARNING 2: This story contains gore, violence, and character abuse. Viewer discretion is advised. If you don't like these things like torture to canon characters, or are faint of heart; then do not read this story. You've been warned.

Yan-chan and the Stallion

By: Hirrayami Otoni

Category: Dark, Horror, Psychological thriller.

Type: One-Shot

Prologue

Aishi Ayano, AKA "Yandere-chan", got expelled from Akademi High after she was caught stealing from the nurse office. She claimed she was just 'looking for pills for her crams' but some people that don't like her 'testified' about she harming certain girls who were friends with certain sempai.

The following days she just stayed in her room as a recluse not wanting to go outside. Her mother came that weekend to comfort her child and told her that everything was going to be ok. The week after, an incident happened were the whole school blew up in an explosion, taking the majority of the staff and students with it. The sempai that Ayano adored was caught in it after he tried to save some students and passed away as well making yan-chan be even more depressed.

Mother was sad and cried with her daughter, but comforted her that she may find a new love, to continue on. That mother will make things for her child better.

Some time later, Aishi "Yandere-chan" Ayano found herself transferring to a new school in a new ward for a new start; maybe she would find new love? But she doubted anything else would fill the void she felt before and after meeting her sempai… until she met 'Him'…

* * *

 _My name is Aishi Ayano… I came to this new school to start again after my old one somehow blow up taking the love of my life with it. The only one who filled that void I had my whole life… the only one who brought roses to my life… is gone. And once more I am in this void… I should have killed myself to join him but mother insisted that I should go on. I do not know why I listened to her… I bet she would kill herself if father died too. But she told me to be strong, to try anew. I doubt anything would fill this void again… until I met him. My new sempai…_

 _It was on my first day of this new school… Furinkan High School in Furinkan district inside Nerima ward. It was a bit far from my home but I took the train to commute. That first day, some lunatic tried to make the moves on me… then he appeared… like a bright stallion, he protected me… he was brave and valiant… he was violent and graceful… he was my sempai…_

 _It was love at first sight…_

 _Once more I felt my heart flutter… I saw my life brighten… and I began to stalk him._

 _But things went south… this guy had a bad reputation in school, everyone said he was an arrogant fool and a womanizer because he had many fiancées._

 _This made me angry! How dare they insult my wild horse sempai! The precious image of a glorious mustang, wild and worthy! He is my stallion!_

 _But it was true… he had many fiancées… THOSE BITCHES! THEY TRY TO SEDUCE MY SEMPAI! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! ESPECIALLY THAT CHINESE BIMBO! AND THAT GORILLA!_

 _I'll get them out of my way… and sempai will be all mine and mine alone… ._

* * *

Day 1, Monday, 7:00 am, school entrance.

This is the second week since Ayano started this school. Since she started late in the term she was not able to make friends or cliques, not like she cared. As long as she can see her valiant sempai, she is happy. She was once more in second year while her sempai was in third.

Yandere-chan current whereabouts was at the school gate. She hid behind one of the columns as she watches in the distance her valiant sempai with a lovesick expression and blushing cheeks. He was currently engaging that samurai wannabe boy, what ever his name was, in a duel to what ever the reason was.

-"Sempai is so brave, so valiant, so violent, so graceful. He is so dreamy… oh, how much I love you sempai… I wish I could tell you my feelings, but I am too shy… I wish you just look at me… but I am happy watching you from afar as you beat down those bastards…"

Her eyes narrowed however… as two of her enemies shows up. Tendo Akane and Kuonji Ukyo… those bitches are close to her sempai! And it boils her blood! Especially that Tendo, how dare she scream at her sempai and even hit him! The bitch must pay… but she most move silently and swiftly since these girls are no pushovers…

She must elaborate a plan.

* * *

Day 1, Time 1:00 pm afternoon.

Kuonji Ukyo was puzzled. She found a love letter in her desk but was not signed. For over the years she had the problem of a fan club. It has not the first time a girl had tried to confess to her, even that the school knows that she is a cross dressing female, most girls don't care because Ukyo always looked like a dashing prince, and can cook, and is a strong fighter so every now and then she gets confessions from junior girls, and she has to break her hearts must to her disdain. And it seems this new one who wants to confess.

-"Sigh… I really hate doing this…" Ukyo sighed, -"This girl told me that she liked me and wanted to talk about me teaching her to cook Okonomiyaki over a date… I do not mind teaching her some, but I have to let her know I have no plan on going out with."

Ukyo wondered what to do. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as her danger sense spiked; in a matter of seconds, she takes out her giant spatula and slams it in the object falling from above. Ukyo blinks as said object lands a few feet away. It was a bucket filled with the gym's dumbbells. Ukyo narrowed her eyes. Did someone just tried to kill her?

Above on the third floor, hiding behind some curtains on a window, Yandere-chan was biting her thumb's nail in annoyance, -"Tch…" After clicking her tongue, she leaves the classroom.

* * *

Day 1, 4:00 pm after school

-"I am telling you! Someone tried to kill me at lunch time!"

-"Are you sure you're not just making it up, just to get Ranma's attention?"

Two girls and one boy walked out the school, their way to the gate. Kuonji Ukyo, Tendo Akane, and Saotome Ranma were on their usual route out of school and chatting along the way.

-"Who would want to kill you Ucchan? You are liked by most the school?" Ranma asked. –"Maybe it was just a prank?"

-"I don't know, didn't felt like one. There was killing intent. I mean; I received this letter to meet at x place in school. While I was waiting, this bucked filled with dumbbells fell on me. If would had hit me if I didn't sense it and batted it away."

-"I do not understand why?" Akane asked. –"I mean, everyone knows how strong you are. Who would want to mess with you?" Then akane glared at Ranma, -"Unless there is a new fiancée in town who wants to get rid of us…"

-"Hey, don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this! And no one has approached me at all!"

-"Hey, wasn't there a transfer student that came recently?" Akane asked.

-"Now that you mentioned it." Ukyo ponders. -"But she has not made any contact with Ranma so I think she can't be a fiancée."

-"Who knows…" Akane narrowed her eyes. –"Maybe I'll keep an eye on."

-"Nah! I saved her once from Kuno. She ain't a fighter. I could not see skills on her nor she moved as one. And she hasn't come to me after so, I think not."

-"Well, I'll ask my sister if she can find out." Akane said.

-"Ain't 'Biki in Tokyo U? How can… oh right… She still has people…" Ranma blurted.

-"Don't worry Ukyo, you know that Nabiki can find anything. Just wait until tomorrow?" Akane asked her friend/rival in love.

-"Ok Akane. Well I'll head home, see you two tomorrow."

-"Bye~"

Ukyo went her way to her shop while Ranma and Akane head to the dojo. Several feet away, yandere-chan watched them interact with contempt. Those floozies are so close to her sempai. Hare dare them! Ayano saw them separate by the gate, she was torn apart between stalking sempai once more, or follow Ukyo to study her. She decided for the later and went to follow the okonomiyaki chef.

* * *

Ayano stalked Ukyo until she reached her shop. She observed the ways and condition of the shop and house. Wood and plaster. After waiting some minutes, Ayano decided to step in and study the insides. Once she entered, she was received by what seemed like a beautiful girl.

-"Hello, welcome to Ucchan's, I am Konatsu and I'll be your waitress. Table for one?"

-"uh… Hello…" Ayano was dumbfounded and nodded to the waitress's question.

-"Right this way." Konatsu lead yandere-chan to the counter before the kitchen; She could see a fryer on it as well.

From behind the kitchen's courtains came out Ukyo in her chef outfit. Her eyes fell on Ayano and she smiled, -"Hello. Welcome to Ucchan's. You are the transfer student, right?"

-"Uhm, yes… its my first time here… I was told about okonomiyaki… I never had tasted one before so I was curious… I was told you're the best?" Ayano tried to come up with a believable lie.

-"You came to the right place then! Here is the menu. Tell me what you want and I'll make it for you." Ukyo passed the card to the other girl waiting for her order.

* * *

Several hours passed, Ayano now found herself on her way home. Meanwhile she ate okonomiyaki, she was keenly observing the place and the staff, studying and making plans. She couldn't wait to reach home and start to make carts.

* * *

Later on that night, Yandere-chan was sleeping in her bed after hard work and planning, and then suddenly her phone rang.

Ring Ring

-"Rrffmm… who the fuck would call this late at night!" Ayano groggily searched for her phone in the lamp table. Once she has it she pics it up, -"Who the fuck is calling at this hour?"

-/Is this Aishi Ayano-san?

-"Yes, and who the fuck are you? And how did you get my number?"

-/You don't need to know my name… but I am known as the 'ice queen of Furinkan'…

Great, Ayano thought, another fucker like that info-chan… -"What do you want…?"

-/I have learned that today you tried to harm some of my people… How did I know you ask? I have eyes everywhere Aishi-san… Furinkan is my terf, and its people are my toys… if you ever try to harm one of my toys again, there will be serious consequences… and believe me, you don't want to mess with me.

-"Who the fuck think you are bitch?! You call to threaten me?! You don't even know who am I! Don't play games with me bitch, or I'll fuck you up if you ever cross my path!"

-/Oh… I know all about you, Aishi Ayano-san… especially several incidents concerning you in Akademi High…

Ayano's eyes opened wide and kept quiet. –/I got your attention now, didn't I? Good… I know you… but you don't know me… and I have enough evidence to put you, and your family to jail… also, I know that you are trying to go after Saotome Ranma… heed my words Aishi-san… never, ever get close to Ranma or any of the girls around him… or else… this will be my one and only warning…

-"You're bluffing… you won't dare."

-/Like I said, you don't know me, or what I am capable of, but I know everything about you… I practically rule all Furinkan district. I know every movement, every action, and every stunt you pull while you are in my terf… You pull something like trying to harm any of my toys again… and I'll make your life a living misery. Am I clear?

-"Fuck you, FUCK YOU! FUUUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME AND TRY TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM SEMPAI?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KI –the line went dead- BITCH HOW DARE YOU HANG ON ME! IF I EVER FIND YOU, I'LL GRIND YOU INTO MINCE MEAT!" Ayano slams her phone into the wall and her eyes goes crazy –"kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill. I'll kill her, I'll kill her I'LL KILL HER!"

BING!

Ayano's eyes darted to her phone. She quickly went to fetch it and saw the screen. A message from info-chan?

-I see you crossed paths with the ice Queen.

Info-chan, you're alive? I thought…-

-I die hard… I know about things that may surprise you but it's not for me to tell. For old time's sake… I am going to warn you. Do not mess with her, or the people of Furinkan close to him… do as she says.

Why are you telling me this? Do you know who she is? Tell me and I'll give you all panty shots you want!-

-No amount of panty shots will pay for this Yan-chan… I am serious… she… she is my teacher. And she is serious business. As an old acquaintance of yours, listen to me and do as she says, forget about Saotome Ranma.

I am sorry, I lost a sempai once, I am not going to loose another one… Ranma sempai will be mine, and this time nothing will stop me.-

-As you wish… but I cannot help you this time. Good luck…

Fine! I never needed your help anyways. I'll do it myself. Good riddance!-

After seeing that info-chan didn't reply back, she took it as the conversation finished. Ayano was annoyed, but she went back to bed and tried to sleep once more.

* * *

Day 2, 7:00 am, Furikan, Nerima.

Yandere-chan was paranoid. That bitch from last night had her in a panic ever since she stepped foot in Nerima this morning. Her eyes darting everywhere, scanning any human being she could see. In her eyes, everyone was her enemy and any could be working for that bitch. She has to keep a low profile until she reaches her destination.

Several minutes later, she stopped close to Ucchans. Hiding behind a building, she sees Ukyo coming out and ready to go to school. But she can't see that waitress anywhere. Maybe she does not live there and only work. No matter what, Ayano decided to sneak in from the back yard.

* * *

Yandere-chan crawled carefully until she reached the back door. She then takes out her lockpick and began to play with the lock. After a few minutes she could hear the lock go off and she slowly opened the door and carefully went inside. Ayano walked around the table room and reception area carefully pinpointing her key spots. Nodding to herself, she takes out her back to look for her tools when her danger sense spiked. She quickly stood up and scanned her surroundings.

-"You have five seconds to explain your reason to be here, before I capture you and send you to the police…"

A feminine voice sounded in the reception area, Yandere-chan quickly looked about then pinpointed that came from above, Yandere-chan's eyes opened wide as she sees a girl, which dressed like a ninja, standing upside-down from the ceiling. What the fuck?! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!

-"Wait… you're the girl from yesterday wha-" Konatsu could not finish as he quickly had to jump and dodge a hammer that flew his way.

Yandere-chan quickly dashed for the door, this is bad. The ninja even saw her face. How could she expect for ninjas to actually exist! Its surreal! She could not reach the door, however, as Konatsu tackled Ayano making her roll into the floor.

-"Argh! Bitch! Let me go!" Ayano cried.

-"Sorry, no can do. I do not like burglars!" Konatsu had her pinned; he tried to look for something to tie her up.

How can this girl be this strong! Ayano thought, of course she had no idea Konatsu was actually a man. Ayano stood still and waited for the right moment. When Konatsu shifter his balance to raise the girl, Ayano quickly slammed the back of her head to Konatsu's face, and then stomped her foot to Konatsu's bare feet. Caught by surprise, the ninja staggered backwards letting go of yandere-chan and grimace a bit in pain.

Soon after, Konatsu heard a battle cry and felt him self be tackled with force. Both girls(?) crashed into the dinner tables and began wrestling each other making a mess out of things. Both fighters stood back up, Ayano grabbed a broken chair and began swinging it at Konatsu, the late one dodging it with ease. Konatsu haymack the chair wreck off Ayano's hands with ease making the other girl grown in anger. Yandere-chan charges once more striking with punches, which were parried by Konatsu with ease. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH?!

-"Stop this! You are weak! You will never beat me! Surrender!" Konatsu warned.

-"NEVER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Konatsu thought that this girl was crazy; she could harm his mistress. So it was time to neutralize her.

Konatsu stopped Ayano's bare fist cold, holding it in place and making the other girl's eyes grow big in shock; then ayano felt a palm tap her torso and suddenly an unknown force sent her flying into the kitchen, crashing over the frier and what not and rolling into the floor. Konatsu then decided to carefully come close.

Ayano slowly began to stir and push herself off, she spits some blood off her mouth, as it seems it was bleeding some. Her chest hurt like hell and she could barely stand. She managed to stand on her feet facing the ninja… this ninja girl (or what she thought was) was a monster… she was no human. She had to be a monster! Ayano was beginning to consider her situation, and Info-chan's words came to her mind.. perhaps…? No! She can't give up! This is for her future with sempai!

Ayano screamed and grabbed one of the vases bellow the fryer. This made the ninja stop dead and she noticed.

-"No wait! Not mistress's special sauce! She worked on it for the past three years!"

Ayano's eyes darted back to the vase, then to the ninja. Her eyes narrowed and a sinister grin showed in her lips.

-"No please, I am serious!"

With a battle cry, yandere-chan spun and threw the base at the ninja. The late one's eyes opened in a panic and tried to fetch it. But then he realized that he left himself open, and when his eyes turned back to the kitchen, he saw how the black haired girl charged at him, knife at hand pointing at; and a crazed look in her eyes. Konatsu tried to stir and change direction to avoid impact but he realized too late as the girl was over him. Second later a sharp pain stabbed him in the chest second before he was tackled.

Both combatants crashed on the floor, Konatsu screaming in pain. Yandere-chan quickly saddled him up and pinned him by sitting in his torso. The Last thing Konatsu saw before everything went black was a kitchen knife sailing quickly to his face.

Yandere-chan stabbed Konatsu in the forehead killing him instantly, she pulled back and stabbed him again, and again and over again and this continued several more times while blood began splashing all over, including her being. Her clothes, her face and her arms, all bathed in the ninja's blood as she keeps stabbing with fury like a berserk rabid animal, all the while, while screaming.

After several minutes she calms down, her eyes trembling and crazed and she looks at her work. Konatsu's face was unrecognizable; holes, meat, and brains splattered all around it it. Ayano smirked, then began to giggle, then chuckle then laughed; ending on her coping her hands to her cheeks and laughing like a maniac for several minutes.

* * *

Hours passed as Yandere-chan tried to get rid of the evidence. She stored the corpse in the closet and cleaned the room off the blood and tried to tidy up the reception area. Then later she began her scheme to booby trap the place for when her rival arrives. Yandere-chan took off her bloodied clothes and after a bath, put on one of Ukyo's uniforms. She then let loose her ponytail and combed it to look a bit more masculine, then put on a pair of fake glasses.

Without waiting anymore, she goes out from the back door, closes the door and locks it, then heads home for the day, to wait for the newscast.

* * *

Day 2, after school afternoon.

Ukyo reached her home after another day in school. She opened the door to her restaurance and noticed that it was too dark. That's odd, Konatsu always let light in.

-"Konatsu? Are you home? Why is the place so dark?" Ukyo goes to reach for the light switch.

Outside; Ucchan's suddenly is seen exploding and in a blaze of flames burning everything to the ground.

* * *

Tendo Residence, some time later.

The phone rings and Kasumi, the oldest tendo sister, picks it up. After hearing the other person on the line, she drops the floor and fall on her knees. Akane sees this and rushed to her sister in a panic. Kasumi tells her the news and Akane found herself in shock. Ranma came in wondering what the fuzz was about, and saw kasumi crying and Akane in shock. It worried him, then Akane forwarded the news. Ranma's eyes darted open, his face went pale. Soon after, he dashed out at high speeds.

Down on her Home, while her mother made dinner, Ayano had her eyes glued to the Tv. It was broadcasting about what seemed a restaurant in Nerima had blown up. It was a place many knew about, especially the locals so many were mourning. Police believes it was perhaps an accidental failure since the building was so old, but they will keep investigating regardless to be sure.

Ayano was biting her nail's thumb as she pays attention. One down… three to go…

* * *

That night, Ayano's phone rang again.

-"Hello?"

-/You're one piece of work, you know that…?

Ayano's eyes narrowed, -"Ice Queen…"

-/I warned you… and you went too far.

-"What are you talking about?"

-/Don't faint ignorance with me girl! It was you who killed Kuonji Ukyo!

-"I do not know what you are talking about! Really!"

-/Really? Well, you were absent from school as well.

-"You have no evidence that says its me. And I do not live in Nerima; I had problems today to go there. Mom even called the school to say so." Ayano could feel the Ice Queen smirk on the other side; it sent shivers down her spine.

-/I'll admit you're clever than you look. The tales I heard do you no justice…

-"I know you're acquainted with info-chan. Is it from her?"

-/Not necessary. But I never reveal my sources. Prepare yourself Aishi Ayano… this is war.

-"Fuck you." And Ayano hangs.

The next day, the school atmosphere was gloomy, everyone was mourning over the loss of Kuonji Ukyo. There was even a ceremonial event in her honor. Ayano participated but no sign of sadness or remorse was shown on her face as she watched.

* * *

Day 8, 7:00 am.

Almost a week has gone by, school was returning to normal as students began to move on. But Akane and Ranma were still affected by it. Ayano currently find herself at the school gate watching her sempai walk with another of her rivals in silence; gloom in their faces. Ayano's heart pained seeing her sempai so sad, she wanted to comfort him… but that huzzy besides him will get in her way. Not yet… it was not time yet…

-"HOOO HO HO HO!"

Ayano stopped in her tracks as an annoying laugh blasted about. Everyone stopped as none other than Kuno Kodashi, the self-proclaimed black rose, made her scene.

-"Ranma darling~ Ranma darling~ Your dear Kodashi has arrived!" The girl embraced Ayano's sempai and made yandere-chan see red. HOW DARE THIS BITCH!

-"Kodashi, go away; I am not in the mood." Ranma protested.

-"I'll be going Ranma… you deal with her…" Akane said depressed as she heads to the building.

-"But Ranma darling! I heard the news, so I am here to comfort you! Here, some of my roses."

-"No thanks, I am not in the mood to deal with your poisons, Kodashi.

Poisons? Ayano thought. Hmm… This info might be useful.

Ayano continued her way, trying to calm herself, when suddenly water fell on top of her bathing her whole. She stood there all wet as water drips off her. Everyone in the surroundings stood still watching the still. Ayano's eyes move upwards and sees a group of girls above with a bucket.

-"Sorry down there! We were cleaning and it fell. Are you ok?" One of the girl asked, but Ayano swore she smirked for a second.

Ranma on his side blinked, first time it didn't happen to him. That other girl didn't seem cursed to attract water. Wait; was she the one he saved that other day? The new girl? Ranma ignored Kodachi and walked close to the girl who was trying to dry herself off.

-"Hey, are you ok?"

Ayano froze, then slowly she turns around, it was her sempai. HE TALKED TO HER! What should she do, what's going on? Ayano's heart was beginning to race. She can't take it.

-"What the…" Ranma mumbled as Ayano quickly dashed off screaming. Was it something he said? But she seemed ok.

Several minutes later, Ayano reached the locker rooms and kneeled inside trembling in excitement. He spoke to her! He spoke to her! Sempai spoke to her! Oh how much she loves sempai! He is so valiant and kind! And even came to her to see if she was ok! Sempai her hero!

* * *

Day 8, 800 am, 2-1 classroom.

Ayano found herself towering over her desk. This one had a white chrysanthemum on top, and words like 'Go die' or 'kill yourself' or 'you don't belong here' etc were scribbled on it. Ayano was wondering why everyone in school was giving her the cold shoulder after this morning's incident. Her eyes took a murderous look for a second then went back to normal. Was she being bullied? How? She made the perfect nice girl character… could this be… the ice queen's work?

Ayano's scanned her surroundings, everyone avoided eye contact with. To keep the charade, she began acting depressed and hurt, the total victim. She was not going to be manipulated nor beaten by this unknown woman… she'll show her. She'll see how she'll turn the tables around.

* * *

Day 8, 1:00 pm, lunch time.

Ayano came to the cafeteria to get her food. While she happily carried her trail, someone bumped into her making her fall face first over her food.

-"Ara! I am really sorry! Are you ok?"

Ayano's eyes turned into dead ones for a second then back to normal. She slowly stood up, looking at her ruined school jumper. She slowly turns around and smiled kindly to the girl who offered a hand. She realized that said girl was one of the ones this morning. Internally she repeated the word 'kill' while the outside had a smile.

-"Yes, I am fine. Sorry, it was my entire fault. I was distracted." Ayano smiled and bowed in apology.

-"Oh no, it was I who bumped into you. I ruined your lunch. Let me compensate please. I'll buy you a new one, and let you borrow my gym uniform until I wash yours, ok?" Ayano didn't like this. But she must keep face so she accepted.

Later, Ayano found herself in the lockers, the girl offered her spare uniform she had and ayano went to take a bath. After bathing, Ayano went to change but found herself with no clothing… her locker was assaulted. Her underwear, uniform and even gym clothes were nowhere to be seen. Her eyes narrowed… figures… Now what she should do?

While she was thinking on what to do, she suddenly hears a scream and then a crash from the window followed with water noises from one of the stalls. Ayano, covering how she could, walked to see what happened and sees a Red head girl stamped into one of the showers, water bathing her and one of the windows rip open.

-"Are you alright?" Ayano wonder how such small girl made such impact, is she alive. Wait… isn't that sempai's clothes?! This girl dared to imitate sempai?! How dare she!

-"Dammit Akane… did you had to hit me that hard?" Ayano saw the girl protest and nurse her cheek. Then her eyes fell on her own. –"Ah, hello. You're the girl from this morning! Sorry for interrupting you bathing."

This morning? She don't remember a red head this morning, -"No, is ok… but you. I could help you go to the nurses office, but… I have a problem."

-"Wait, you don't…" Ranma pondered, -"Oh right; you're new… you don't know."

-"Know what?"

It will be a pain to explain, and its also embarrassing. Besides she might learn sooner or later, but not by him right now, -"Never mind, it will be a pain… The name's Ranko. I am… uhm… Akane's cousin?"

-"Akane…?"

-"Tendo Akane, you know the girl who always hangs with Saotome Ranma?"

Ayane's eyes suddenly turned cold for a second then normal, Ranma swore she saw it but was too fast. The girl then smiled happily.

-"Ah, yes tendo sempai! So you're her cousin? Nice meeting you, I am Aishi Ayano."

-"Nice meeting you Ayano-san." 'Ranko' stirred herself up and began to wring some water off. –"I am ok, you can leave."

-"I can't…"

-"uhm, sure you can, just get dressed and walk off the door."

Ayano sweat dropped, -"No, I mean… someone stole my clothes."

Ranma opened her eyes in surprise, -"Wait, really?" Ayano nodded. –"Damn bullies! I thought I got rid of all of them when Nabiki graduated but I guess she still has an influence."

-"Nabiki?"

-"Oh yes! Akane's older sister. She was kind of the head honcho in this school when she studied here. Though she graduated a while back and now attends Tokyo U.

-"You don't say…" Ayano's eyes narrowed.

-"Wait here, I'll get you some clothes." Ayano nodded and watched in silent as the redhead leaves.

Several minutes later, 'Ranko' returns with an uniform and what it looked like a pair of boxers. Ayano raised her eyebrow.

-"Sorry, its what I could find. The jumper might be a bit big but… beer with it?"

In truth this was Ranma's spare girl uniform she always used to mess with Ryouga. The Ayano girl needed it more than she so she gave it to her… sadly she has no girl underwear so she had to bring a tank top and a pair of boxers from his locker.

Ayano took the pair of undergarments and something made her froze… wait… this scent… no it can't be… -"Where did you get this?"

-"Oh, those belong to Ranma."

Ayano froze, Ranma's boxers? –"W-w-w-w-what?"

-Those are Saotome Ranma's spare. Is the only thing I could find sorry. I know girls don't like to wear male undies, or find them embarrassing but bear with it please?"

Ayano's thoughts: Sempai's boxers, sempai's boxers, sempai's boxers! And loop. She could feel blood rush to her face and almost out of her nose.

-"T-Thank you… I'll trea… I mean, I'll use them…"

-"No biggy! Don't need to give it back though."

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ayano felt like hugging the girl. Forget she wore sempai's similar clothing; her present makes Ayano forgive her for it. Sempai's boxers… tonight she'll…

-"Hey, you ok? You spaced out there."

Ayano snapped and froze, -"yes! I am all right! I wasn't thinking anything naughty or close!"

Ranko raised an eyebrow, -"You're weird. But you look nice. Want to be friends?"

Ayano stood thinking. This girl gave her a present, and she didn't find her annoying. Might as well, she had no friends anyways. –"yeah, sure."

-"Good! All right, I'll be going now Ayano. Laters!"

Ayano saw how the redhead left, and once she saw herself alone… she began sniffing the boxers, aaaah sempai's scent!

* * *

That night, Ayano found herself wearing Sempai's boxers in her head, covering her face and sniffing the living daylights of it while rubbing herself.

-"Sempai! Sempai! Sempai!"

Outside the room, Ryoba, her mother, walked by the door after coming off the toilet and managed to hear her daughter having some fun with herself. The mature woman sighed and shook her head. Kids these days… they grow so fast. Then moved along back to her room.

* * *

Day 9, 7:00 am

Ayano found herself once more in the school gate, for her routine of watching sempai walk in like every morning. However she could not see sempai anywhere. Was he sick?

-"Hello there Ayano, what are you doing by the gate?"

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ayano screamed and jumped, hanging from the concrete fence.

-"That is one interesting reaction, am I that scary?"

Ayano tried to look over her shoulder and saw that it was none other than her sempai, smiling at her. She swore she could see roses adorning around him like a frame.

-"Se-se-sempai!"

-"No need for sempai, you can just call me Ranma."

Sempai is talking to her, sempai is talking to her, sempai is talking to her! WHEEEEEEE!

-"A-a I'm sorry!" Ayano let go of the wall and quickly dashes off into the school building.

Ranma frowned and started to smell himself, -"She was more nicer to my girl half… do I smell or something? I did take a bath…"

In reality, Ayano was excited that sempai talked to her but at the same time embarrassed for what she did last night with his… undergarments… and thinking about it its making her crotch feel hot and wet once more.

* * *

Day 9, after school.

Nothing unusual happened. Well, as normal, or besides the bullying that keeps coming her way. Today yandere-chan tried to stalk sempai once more. She followed him and Akane to the Tendo residence and then hid on the home's gate watching from afar. She saw how the door opened and from it came two women; one looked like a nice housewife and the other has a bowl cut hairstyle. Who were they? Ayano panicked and hid behind the fence when she realized that the woman with short hair locked eyes with her and kept it locked. She felt shivers as if her soul was being pierced.

Ayano decided to move to the side, and watch from a tree as her sempai trains. Several minutes of watching, she felt herself hot and bothered again as she sees those yummy muscles and that sweaty body… she almost fan herself as the place was getting too hot for some reason.

-"I know that you're there."

This snapped her out. In a blink of an eye, she found him besides her. This made her scream and fall backwards. Ayano closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable but she never felt herself hit the grown. When she opened her eyes, her face flushed red as she found herself in his strong and valiant arms like a princess.

-"Woah there! That would have been a nasty fall if I didn't act. Sorry my bad, I didn't want to startle you."

-"I-I'm fine…" Ayano said in a small voice.

-"You know, I always knew you were following me, but I was curious as to why. I thought you wanted to be my friend but you never talked to me. And every time I tried to talk to you, you run away. Why?"

Ayano couldn't answer back. One of her reason was that she was so hypnotized by his cerulean eyes.

-"AHEM!"

Both snapped out of their reveries as someone coughed. Both looked to a general direction and found Akane glaring at them.

-"Well, Well Ranma… again flirting with a girl? And this one is the new girl nonetheless… How vile can you get…?"

Ranma looked at himself then at Akane, -"Uhm, I can explain…"

Akane crossed her arms and gave a snobby look waiting, -"Well…?"

-"I saw her in the tree, and I tried to say hello but she fell so I saved her."

-"Is this true?" Akane asked Ayano, the later nodded quickly and very fast. Akane sigh but still glares at Ranma, -"How long are you planning to hold her?"

Ranma realized his position and felt embarrassed. He settled Ayano on her feet and scratched the back of his head; Ayano was in bliss until that moment.

-"Hello, I am Tendo Akane, and you are?"

-Aishi Ayano…"

-"Welcome to the Tendo Dojo Aishi-san. May I ask what brings you here?"

Ayano fell in an inner panic. What should she say? She can't say that she was stalking her sempai! –"uhm… I was on my way home when I heard noises and saw movement so I was curious to see what it was?"

-"Well, that explains why you were looking at me while I trained." Ranma commented with his hands behind his head.

-"I see. Do you like martial arts?" Akane asked.

-"Uhm… not much… well… I did try the karate club in my old school but I was never good at it…" In reality Ayano entered to learn combat so she could kill her rivals. Left it after the knowledge she needed.

-"Oh. Well we practice the Tendo and Saotome side of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Kind of similar to Kempo… in a way?" Akane tried to explain. –"Do you want to watch?"

-"I don't want to be a bother…" Ayano shyly said.

-"Oh you wont!"

And so, the two martial artists youth resume their training until evening.

Some time later; Nabiki walked out to the dojo. -"Akane, Ranma-kun, Kasumi said that dinner will be ready, so go take a bath." Then she sees Ayano, -"Uhm, who's this?"

-"Uhm, hello…" Ayano tries to greet shyly.

-"Ah, sister! Thanks for letting us know. This is Aishi Ayano, she is new at school."

-"Really?" Nabiki raises her eyebrow as she studies the new girl. Ayano felt herself shiver once more and she hugs herself… who is this woman?

-"Alright, just letting you know." Nabiki then walks out the room.

-"I should better be going…" Ayano announces.

-"Oh please, stay for dinner." Akane invites.

-"Yeah! Kasumi is one hell of a cook!" Ranma added.

-"Thank you but I can't… its getting late and mother might worry."

-"It's a shame, maybe next time then?" Akane smiled at her and Ayano nodded.

-"Akane-san?" Ayano address the youngest Tendo.

-"Yes?"

-"Who was that woman?"

-"Ah, that's my sister Nabiki. She lives in Tokyo while she goes to todai, but she had free time today so came to visit."

-"I see…" Ayano nodded, so that girl is Nabiki… hmm… -"Well, I'll be leaving now. Please have a good night." And bows to them.

-"Likewise."

* * *

Day 11, 5:00 pm… Kuno residence.

Kuno Kodachi, the self-proclaimed black rose, was walking back home from school. Her stepts were interrupted however by the realization of some unknown girl waiting for her by the entrance and she wore the furinkan uniform where her Ranma darling assisted.

-"Who are you? And what business you have here?" Kodachi demands to know.

-"I am Aishi Ayano… you are Kuno Kodachi, am I wrong?"

-"Yes, that is correct."

Ayano gave a cutesy bow, holding her skirt like a noble, -"Its an honor to meet you Kuno-sama. I heard many things about you… and I have to say that I admire you work…"

Kodachi blinked. She is not unfamiliar with people trying to suck up to her, but she didn't mind it. She wondered what this girl wanted. –"Well, not to brag but I am really well known for my greatness. Alas, what kind of work do you mean? My gymnastic abilities?"

-"No Kuno-sama… you… 'other' works."

-"Oh? Oooooh…" Kodachi smirked, -"Really?"

Ayano slowly nodded, -"I am interested in your work… and I humbly request of you to make me your apprentice."

-"Hmm… I admire your prace but I am not accepting apprentices… personal business and that."

-"My lady… I know one such as great as you is so busy, but I beg you; please. In exchange I can help you with your quest to court one known as Saotome Ranma…"

-"Oh? My apologies but I can do that by myself."

-"Oh yes I know, your greatness is so great for one such as I, how could I doubt any… but if you allow me, Kuno-sama… two minds are better than one… and at my old school I was known to be quite the match maker."

-"Really?"

-"Yes My lady."

-"I like you. Very well, I'll accept your proposal; you shall be my disciple from now on. Come, follow me home; the teachings shall begin. But please keep my secrets… secret."

As kodachi walks through the gates of her home, she left her back open to yandere-chan. Kodachi didn't even realize the evil glare said girl wore in her face.

* * *

Ayano spent that afternoon with the Kuno girl, learning and experimenting with poisons and such. It was quite the interesting experience; this kodachi girl was quote brilliant in the art of alchemy. People took her by a loon, but Ayano believed the contraire… perhaps this girl was just a mad scientist in the making? However, she could not believe she was related to that asshole that harassed her in her first day of school.

* * *

That night, Ayano was walking back to the train station to go back home. Suddenly her danger sense haywire and she caught a glimpse of someone following her. Swiftly, she changed directions and began heading to a secluded area. Once in position, she hid in the shadows and waited.

An unknown girl walked by, she wore a suit and began searching about. Ayano narrowed her eyes. She slowly came out of her hiding spot and began to sneakily come close through the other girl's blind side. Taking out her weapon, Yandere-chan assaulted the woman by locking her neck with a chocking hold and point a boxcutter to the girl's eye.

-"Who are you, and why are you following me?!"

-"I'll tell nothing." The girl spoke.

-"Tell me or I'll kill you."

-"You'll kill me anyway so go ahead!"

-"Tell me!"

-"Never!"

Ayano growled in anger and then stabbed the girl in the neck making said girl bleed out to her death. She then stood in thought. One name came to her mind, Ice Queen…

Ayano then looted the corpse for infro. Nothing, but then she realized something. This girl was a yakusa? And assassin? Sloppy job. Maybe the yakusa underestimated her. But this will be troublesome… did the Ice Queen work for the yakusa too? She has to go home and plan.

* * *

Day 13 7:00 am

It was time to experiment with her new creation based on her teachings. Yandere-chan had studied the target for a few days and knew the routine. It was time to take action.

Target on sight… begin operation.

BUMP

-"Eeep!"

-"Ow! Oh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Ayano put on the nice girl act apologizing to the one she 'bumped' into.

-"I am ok. Aw, my basket, the fruit spread."

-"I'm so sorry. I'll help you gather it." Ayano helped the young woman gather her things and handled them back. –"Here."

-"Ah, thank you. You're so nice. That uniform. Are you from Furinkan high?"

-"Yes, I was on my way there." Ayano nodded. –"I am Aishi Ayano." She smiled and bowed.

-"I see." The young woman bowed and smiled to. –"I am Tendo Kasumi, pleasure to meet you."

-"Like wise Tendo-san… uhm… are you related to Akane-san?"

-"Oh yes! I am her oldest sister." Kasumi put a hand before her mouth cutesy as she smiled.

-"I've seen her at school. She is nice."

-"Yes, although she can have quite the temper sometimes but she is a nice girl."

-"So I heard." Then Ayano bowed again. -Well I have to go to school, else I'll be late. Nice meeting you Tendo-san."

-"Yes, have fun at school~"

-"Will do!"

Kasumi sees the girl walked away and smiled, -"What a nice girl. Very polite."

* * *

Day 13, 4:20 pm

-"Hello Tendo-san."

Tendo Kasumi was buying what she needed to tonight's dinner when she heard someone calling her. She turns around and saw the nice girl from this morning. –"Oh, good evening."

-"A good evening to you too."

-"Coming out of school?"

-"Yes, on my way home. May I ask what are you doing?"

-"Oh, just buying what I need to make dinner for my family."

-"Do you need any help?"

-"Oh, its alright. Don't need to bother yourself."

-"Oh but I insist. Take it as repayment for bumping into you this morning."

Kasumi thought for a few seconds, -"Very well."

Kasumi and Ayano spent the rest of the evening together. She learned things from the older girl regarding cooking and recipes, and stories regarding Ranma and Akane. They both laughed and had a good time.

Right now they were on the way back home, and both girls chatter happily. They reach the Tendo Residence and stood before the entrance.

-"Would you like to stay for dinner? I am sure Ranma and Akane would be happy."

-"Thank you Tendo-san but I live in another ward so I have to head home before late."

-"It is a shame."

-"Oh I know! Why don't you come visit me at my home? Please teach me how to cook." Ayano begged with puppy dog eyes.

-"Uhm, but wouldn't it be easier for you to come here?"

-"Uhm… I am ashamed of my work in the kitchen… I do not want to destroy another's so I prefer my own home's."

-"Oh, I see… Yes I can understand because my little sister can be quite… lively in the kitchen."

-"Please come this weekend. You can meet my mother! I bet you two will hit it off!"

Kasumi tilted her head while holding it with a hand pondering, -"I do not want to be much of a bother though."

-"Its ok Tendo-san! I bet mother would not mind, please!"

Kasumi had an inner turmoil; this girl was so cute with those eyes… how could she resist? –"Alright, I'll go."

-"Yay! Here is my address." Ayano writes in a paper and gives it to Kasumi. –"I am so excited!"

Kasumi giggles, -"I can see. Well, see you then."

-"Good night Tendo-san."

And with that Ayano leaves the Tendo home, an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

That Sunday, Ayano had an anxiety attack as her feet shakes waiting. And then the door bell rang.

-"Ayano dear, would you open the door and see who it is?" her mother says from inside the house.

-"Ok mother!" Ayano walked up to the door and opens it. Outside she find Tendo Kasumi waiting. –"Good morning, welcome Tendo-san!"

-"Good morning Aishi-san. May I?"

-"Oh sure! Sorry." Ayano let Kasumi inside and lead her to the living room.

-"Dear, who was at the door?" Ryoba comes walking into the living room and stops, -"Ara? Good morning."

Kasumi bows in greeting, -"Good morning madame."

-"Ayano dear?"

-"Mother, this is Tendo Kasumi-san, she is the oldest sister of one of my sempais. She is an excellent cook as I was told so I asked her to teach me."

Ryoba felt a bit jealous as she tilted her head, -"Teach you to cook? Why didn't you come to me?"

Ayano opened her eyes and blushed, -"I'm sorry mother. But… Yesterday I spent time with her and it came as a topic. And I am interested on her to teach me."

Ryoba pouted, -"Aw, daughters… they grow up and stop relying on their mothers. I am so sorry Tendo-san."

Kasumi smiled but there was a hint of sadness, she remember her late mother and felt nostalgic. –"It is ok. I should apologize for being the one teaching her."

-"Oh, no need Tendo-san, I as just joking. Please, feel welcome."

The following hour, the three women spent it together; chatting and sharing stories. Ryoba always talked to Kasumi about her husband and how wonderful he was, how good of a father as well and how much she adored him. Then later they moved to the kitchen and Kasumi began teaching Ayano.

Another hour, Ryoba was preparing to head out, -"Ayano dear, I am heading to work. Will it alright if I leave her in your hands Tendo-san?"

-"Sure, go ahead Aishi-san, I'll take care of Ayano until I head home."

-"Thank you Tendo-san. Well, I am off."

-Be safe mother!" both girls bowed to the elder one as this one goes out the door.

-"Well, let's continue." Ayano finished.

Another hour and they finished lunch. Kasumi helped Ayano prepare the table and served themselves. Ayano insisted on Kasumi to sit while she brings the plates since she was the guest. Kasumi felt a bit bad, but Ayano insisted. The older girl of the two complied and sat. Later Ayano brought to the table her work. Both girls prepared and gave thanks for the food.

-"Thank you for the food."

Both girls smiled at each other and began to eat.

-"Oh, Ayano-chan, this is delicious! It came out pretty well."

-"Thank you Tendo-san. But it was all to your teachings."

-"But you did all the work, I just guided."

Both smiled again.

-"Uhm…" Kasumi continued, -"Is it me, or it has this exquisite spice. I don't remember it what…did… you… pu…." Kasumi fell to the floor.

Ayano's expression changed to a dark one as she stood and walked around the table, -"It is a sleep and paralyzing, Tendo-san… it has one nice flavor doesn't it?" Ayano smirked… and then dragged the older girl to her basement.

Later that evening, Ayano was watching Tv when her mother opened the door.

-"I'm home."

-"Welcome home mother."

-"Dear, did Tendo-san left?"

-"Yes mother. I left you some left overs, you should try some."

-"Oh? Will do dear."

* * *

Day 14, 7:00 am, Aishi basement

Ayano slowly walks down the stairs to her basement making creepy step noises. Slowly the light in the basement shows her features as she comes into view. The oldest Tendo sister slowly raises her head as she is trapped; her eyes glides towards her capture showing fear and despair.

-"Why…? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Please, let me go! I have a family to take care of."

Ayano slowly creeps up to her and settled before the Tendo sister, her eyes cold and emotionless. Kasumi was visibly seen convulsing in fear as her eyes watches her capturer's.

-"Please… Let me go… I… I wont tell anyone… please…"

-"I am sorry…" Ayano's voice came out, cold and monotone –"But I can't do that… You are close to my sempai… you will be of use for me… don't take it personal, just curse your luck."

-"No, please! Don't do this!" Kasumi kept pleading as Ayano moves to her torture table. In there she grabs a syringe and a vial. –"What are you doing?"

-"No need to worry." Ayano replied while filling the needle. She then moved close to Kasumi with thing in hand. Kasumi began to tremble even more trying to get herself free with no success. –"This will cause you pain… pain that will make you beg me to stop… but I wont… because I want you to feel pain… -She stabs Kasumi with the needle- I want you to break…" She began to push down the top inserting the liquid in the Tendo sister's system.

-"No, no no! it hurts! No please it hurts stop!"

-"Ayano-chan?"

Both girls froze and turned towards the stairs. One had total fear in her eyes beginning for who ever was, to save her. The other was in shock and began to panic. The person at the stairs was none other than Ayano's mother… Ryoba.

-"Wh-What are you doing Ayano-chan? Is this Tendo-san? Why is there a person in our basement? Didn't she leave?" Her mother asked. Ayano was in a panic, what should she do?

-"P-please… save me…" Kasumi begged.

-"Mo-Mother… I… I can explain."

-"Dear, if you tell me the truth I promise not to scold you or anything." Ryoba slowly walked towards her daughters, arms in hips, looking at her daughter with a stern look.

Defeated, Ayano lowered her head and confessed, -"This woman… is close to sempai… I was planning to break her so she could help me get sempai."

-"Is that so…?" Her mother asks with a serious expression. Then her face turns with a smile –"Well then, carry on~"

Ayano and Kasumi's eyes opened wide in shock, what?!

-"Mother?"

-"You're doing this for the love of your sempai, right? I see nothing bad with it."

-"No, no! Please no! Please let me go!"

-"Mother! So you're not mad?"

-"No dear, and don't worry, I'll keep it a secret too. Even more, I am going to help you."

-"Really?"

-"Yes dear, you see its time to go to school. Go ahead and leave our new pet with me. I'll show her our love and make her nice and tender."

-"You're the best mom! I love you!" Ayano hugs her mother, while Kasumi cries in despair.

-"I love you too dear, now go along. Else you'll be late."

-"Yes mother, see you tonight!"

Ryoba has a smile and a hand on her cheek while her head was slightly tilted, -"Ah kids these days… they grow so fast. I remember when I was her age… good times."

-"Please… please let me go… please…"

Ryoba slowly turns to Kasumi, opening her eyes showing cold dark eyes with killing intent –"I am afraid I can't do that dear… you're our new pet… so I will teach you how to obey your masters… get ready… because this will be fun~"

-"No please no!"

-"Keep begging, no one will save you dear." Ryoba went to a corner of the room towards a charger machine and began to turn it on. –"Scream all you want… no one will hear you. And please scream very loud, its very pleasant… especially if is for pleasure… as I am going to teach you." Ryoba then grabbed two pins, which were sparking with electricity and stalked towards Kasumi. The tendo sister began to shake and convulse and even peed herself.

Ryoba's monotone expression came close to Kasumi –"Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" With a maniacal grin, Ryoba slashed open Kasumi's shirt and bra with a knife exposing her bare breasts and snapped the negative pin in one of her nipples making the tendo sister cry in pain. –"I assure you that by the time we are done, you'll beg me for more, dear." She finished as she pulls up Kasumi's skirt exposing her satin pink panties. –"Oh, how cute." With a slice, she cuts off Kasumi's panties exposing her, -"Dear, you're too bushy. You should trim and take better care of yourself. You want to please the man you love right? So its better to be neat and proper… but no matter, after this you wont need him anymore."

-"No please, stop please, stop!"

-"Let's play~" And wit that, Ryoba snapped the positive cable in Kasumi's clitoris, a surge of electricity hit the Tendo sister and she began to scream in pain and somehow pleasure making wet herself once more. The scene began to face black leaving the basement and the last things heard was Kasumi's cries.

* * *

Day 15, 6:00 pm, Kuno residence.

-"And with this, its done." Kodachi put her final points to her new experiment finishing it.

-"Excelent, Kuno-sama. Another well done job." Ayano pushes up her safety goggles, safety first, as she watches.

-"Fu fu fu… Aishi-san, please be a deer and carry this vase to my table please?"

-"Yes Kuno-sama."

Ayano grabbed the experimental vases and carried to where she was indicated, -"oh! KYAAAAAH!" Ayano 'tripped' and the whole content fell on Kodachi.

-"You imbecil what have you done! This poison is extremely lethal! How could you trip?! Moron!"

-"I am sorry Kuno-sama! Quick! The antidote!"

-"Oh yes, the antidote, the antidote!"

While kodachi was distracted, Ayano stalked to her, a handkerchief in hand. Quickly, yandere-chan assaulted the other girl, putting the cloth over her face. Kodachi tried to fight back but it was a paralyzing poison that ayano learned from the black rose and it worked quickly.

-"I grew tired of your snobbish bitching…" Ayano said in a dark voice. –"It is funny… dieing from your own creation…"

Kodachi was paralyzed, her eyes moved to her assailant though in disdain.

-"And one more thing…" Ayano's voice grew colder, and put her lips besides the other girl's ears, -"I will never let you have Ranma-sempai… Go to hell bitch."

Ayano kept the other girl on hold as the poison took effect and Kodachi's heart stopped. She let go of the body and dusted herself. Took a deep breath and…

-"KYAAAAH HEEEEELP!"

Sazuke quickly appear, -"What's going on!"

-"Its Kuno-sama! Help! We were experimenting and the experiment went wrong! She… she! –Ayano began to cry- Please you have to help her!"

Sasuke quickly went to check. He was torn, he tried to do what he could but he could not take his mistress to a hospital since she was working with illegal chemicals. With all pain in his heart… he could do nothing.

-"Is she… dead?"

Sasuke nodded.

Ayano fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands and began to cry, -"Kuno-sama! Kuno-sama nooo! Kuno-sama!"

* * *

-"I'm home!" Ayano reached her home and went to the basement to check on her toy. In there she found her mother having fun with the new pet. –"Mother, I didn't know you were into BDSM."

-"Oh believe me dear, sometimes is fun to play. Especially on these ocations. See how she squeals in delight?"

-"Mother knows best. So, did you managed to make that?"

-"Oh yes, Kasumi here was willing to call her family to let her know she was just staying at a friend's place helping, and forgot to call. And that she will stay a few more nights. I promised her to play some more if she did."

-"Seems she loves it."

-"Yeah she does~ You should try it its fun!"

-"No my thing… plus doing it with my mother is creepy."

Ryoba pouted, -"Suit yourself. Maybe you can do it later by yourself. She became quite willing."

-"No, I want to save myself for sempai."

-"Ah, fair enough."

-"Well, I am going to get dinner and take a bath. Later mother."

-"Later dear."

* * *

That night, Ayano was happily brushing her hair after a bath getting ready to sleep, when her phone rang.

Ring Ring

-"Hello?"

-/You mother fucker…

-"Ah, miss ice queen."

-/Let go of my sister you whore!

-"So its true, you're Tendo Nabiki. Pleasure to be of acquaintances~"

-/I swear Aishi, If you have done something to my sister I'll end you!

-"Easy there. For one who claims to be an ice queen, you're showing quite the anger."

-/What do you want?

-"For you to get off my back… I'll return your sister. But under the condition that you clean my name in school, and you to leave me alone."

-/Fine…

-"And don't think you can continue after she returns… I have recorded nasty and very naughty videos of her… people may pay a lot of money for them and if you break your promise I'll make sure the whole Japan knows how sexy your sister can be. Think of her reputation?"

-/You bitch… you win… I promise to leave you alone, but you have to also give me those files…

-"I have your word, but sorry but I can't give you my files. Those are my bargain chip, you know that pretty well, don't you Tendo-san?"

-/Fine, have it your way.

-"Pleasure of doing business."

-/This is far from over Aishi… I swear I am going to get you for this.

-"Ah, ah, ah, none of the threaten or I'll feel like broadcasting things."

-/tch…

-"Good girl… Expect her at your home tomorrow. Good night." Then Ayano hangs.

Ayano stood there sitting in her bed for a couple of seconds, then her lips twists in to a smirk, then a giggle, then a laugh and ended in a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Next day, Kasumi reaches home. Her eyes were glazed as if she was drugged. She opened her home's door and called out –"I'm home…"

The Tendo home became alive. Everyone rushed out to the eldest daughter.

-"KASUMI!" Tendo began to cry his waterfalls, -"You're home!"

-"Sister, are you alright? You look in a daze." Akane asked with concern.

Kasumi twitches a bit but shakes her head, -"I am fine little sister." She tried to smile a bit. –"Just a long day… if you excuse me I would like to rest in my room."

Kasumi excuses herself and heads for her room. Everyone looked at each other with concern.

In her room, Kasumi locks her door and stands before her mirror, she strips her dress off showing a bondage corset and a lot of vibrators in various sensitive pats of her body; Kasumi's cheeks get a flush in them as she began to suck her fingers, -"Ryoba-sama…" she whispers with longing.

* * *

Day 20, 1:00 pm.

Ayano walked to school. She was proud of herself… she managed to get rid of two rivals and got an inside-man keeping tabs on the other one. Just the last one, it was going to be a problem. That Chinese girl.

-"Nihao Ranma!"

Speak of the devil…

Ayano growled, that floozy… she dares to hug her sempai! Kill kill kill!

-"Shampoo brought husband lunch! Yum yum too good ramen!"

-"Get your hands off! Ranma will eat the lunch I made!" Akane protested.

-"No! Kitchen destroyer will not feed Ranma! Shampoo saves with good ramen."

-"Akane, I am sorry but she is right. You food is deadly." Ranma spat.

-"What did you say Ranma?"

-"That one of these days you will kill me with your chemical weapon you call food!"

-"Oh really! My food is toxic?! You jerk!" Akane slammed her bento to Ranma's face and storms off.

-"Uncute… urgh, this smells…"

Some time later, lunchtime was almost over and Shampoo decided to leave. Ayano decided to follow. She stalks the Chinese girl closely, but this one turned around the corner. Ayano quickly follows but when she turned, she saw nothing. What the hell…?

-"Why you follow Shampoo?"

Ayano's eyes open in surprise, she takes out her box cutter and strikes behind her. Blade met bombori as it suddenly was stopped. Ayano was getting tired of these women and their super strength!

-"Why you attack shampoo?! Who are you?!"

-"Tch…"

-"Answer!"

Ayano pulls back her weapon and hide it, and then she takes a deep breath making Shampoo raise an eyebrow. And then Ayano screamed with all her might.

-"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shampoo's eyes open wide in confusion and began looking around. The scream alerted everybody and faculty and students began to come out.

-"HEEEEEEELP I'M BEING ATTACKED! HEEEEEEELP!"

-"What?! No lie! Shampoo done no thing!"

-"What's going on?!" Ranma lands into the scene.

-"Sempai!" Ayano hides behind him. –"This girl attacked me out of the sudden! I'm scare, please help me!" Ayano began to tremble and cry like a baby.

-"Ranma? What's going on?" Akane also came into scene.

-"No! Ranma, shampoo done no such thing! She follow, shampoo interrogates!"

-"Whaaa, she attacked me with those things, please nooo nooo!"

-"SHAMPOO NO LIE!" Ayano cringed more, getting a fetal position. People began to comment between themselves.

-"Shampoo, Ayano is not a fighter, why would you scare her like that just because she followed you? Maybe she was curious about who you were? Or maybe you two coincidentally were walking the same way." Ranma interrogated.

-"No! She also attacked me with blade thingy!"

-"I see nothing on her hand."

-"She hid! Search her!"

-"Seriously Shampoo, how can we believe you? You always come with schemes to get Ranma, or fight any of us. You probably thought she was another fiancée and attacked her, right?" Akane was annoyed as she accused Shampoo.

-"Kitchen destroyer doesn't get in way! Shampoo is telling true! Register her! Never mind I show!" Shampoo took a step forward Ayano, the later grabbed her head and began screaming in fear.

-"Stop Shampoo, don't get any closer!"

-"But Ranma!"

Ranma spoke seriously, -"I said stop. You better leave for today. I'll take care of this."

-"Shampoo, look how traumatized she is. Do as Ranma says and please leave." Akane spoke.

Shampoo frowned, then she glared down at the black haired girl in the floor. Her eyes narrowed and with no further a due, Shampoo jumped out of school grounds.

Akane and Ranma kneeled besides the younger girl, Akane hugging the poor thing as she humbled to herself. -"Shh… Is ok, is ok."

-"Seriously Shampoo? Not everyone is used to the weird things in Furinkan… what were you thinking?!" Ranma wondered out loud.

-"Ranma, she should take her to the nurse's office."

-"I'll carry her."

Akane nodded.

* * *

Day 20, 2:30pm Nurse office.

-"Did she calm down?" Ranma asked Akane as she comes out the courting that covered the bed.

-"Yes, she is sleeping right now… Ranma… do you think Shampoo was telling the truth?"

-"I don't know Akane… but you know Shampoo's history. I should talk with elder Cologne. She forgets than not all people are martial artists."

Inside the coutins, yandere-chan was having an anxiety attack; she was biting her thumb's nail as her eyes began to go crazy.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! This is bad, this is really bad. That girl is no joke… she is another monster… like most of them. She can't get rid of such monster… and she knows her face so she might ambush her out of school. Not good, Not good.

-"Hello, is my daughter here? I came to pick her up after the school gave me a call."

Ayano's eyes darted and looked over her shoulder to the curtains. Seconds later those fabrics spread letting Aishi Ryoba inside. –"Dear, momma is here. I heard you were assaulted. Is ok, momma will take you home."

-"Mother." Ayane spoke.

* * *

Outside, Ryoba lead her daughter off to their home. Ranma offered to escort them to the train station just in case so he followed them.

Farther away on a tree, a person on top of a stick watches everything. This old lady narrowed her eyes and takes out a phone. –"Nabiki? We need to talk."

* * *

Ayano was in bliss; sempai was walking with her to the station. She felt like flying. Her mother giggled as she sees her daughter and her crush interact. Ah, young love.

-"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"

-"Fuck!" Ranma cursed. Ranma takes Ayano and her mother in Arms and jumps away seconds before an imbrella wielding young man crash landed creating a depression.

-"Dammit Ryouga! How many times you keep attacking me when there are innocents!"

-"This is Nerima Ranma, they are used to it."

-"They are not Nerimians!"

Ryouga stopped, -"They aren't?"

-"No you idiot! Neither are them martial artists!"

-"Forget that Ranma! Today is the day I'll beat you!"

-"I have no time for this pork breath! I have to take them to the station!"

-"Well… I see how much you want to take them Ranma… getting really close to them."

Ranma raises an eyebrow then looked to his arms. Ayano was blushing mad while being hold in one arm, and her mother was giggling in amusement, hiding her mouth with a hand, but a slight blush on her cheeks, -"Ara ara, Ranma-kun. Sorry but I am a married woman. My daughter is free though."

Ranma panicked and let them to their feet.

-"I am so sorry!" Ranma bowed to the eldest Aishi, while the youngest pouts in disappointment.

-"Is ok Ranma, you're young and valiant. I do not blame you for being charmed by me." Ryoba giggled as she teases the youth.

-"You done…?" Ryouga snarled in annoyance.

-"Shut up!" Ranma yelled.

-"Alright, now to punish you for cheating on akane."

-"Seriously Ryouga?! Stop accusing me of cheating on Akane every time I am with a girl!"

-"With your record, I won't be surprised if she is a new fiancée."

-"She is not!"

Ayano had her hands on her face and hearts in her eyes, fiancée? –"I won't mind." She said that out loud, realized it and then blushed hard, her mother giggling. Ranma looked at her as if she grew another head.

-"See?" Ryouga spat.

-"Shut up you! Go away, I'm busy!"

-"Fight me Ranma!" Ryouga dashed.

-"For Kami's sake!" Ranma took a stance and the battle began.

Dumbfounded was small to what the Aishi mother-daughter felt right now. They were witnessing such intense and inhuman combat. Something out of a manga! Ayano had her hands together and hearts in her eyes admitting such majesty, such valiant and so macho of her sempai in battle!

Mother on the other hand had her eyes narrowed… she was beginning to re-think her choice of letting her daughter come to this ward. This place is dangerous… very dangerous. She should withdraw her daughter before something bad happens. But She will know that Ayano will not budge, she is in love with this inhuman boy… and she does not want to loose her daughter over this. What should she do?

Crash! A wall broke down by a kick from the eternally lost boy as Ranma dodged it. Ryouga continued to charge with umbrella swings, left and right. Ryouga sent one final swing, but Ranma countered by jumping over, flip above Ryouga and fall behind him then kick the lost boy in the back sending him flying to another wall.

-"How ye like 'em apples?!" Ranma mocked.

-"SHI SHI HOUKODAN!"

Ranma jumped as the ki sphere went pass bellow him. –"Hey! No ki blasts around none-combatants! It's the rules!"

-"Screw the rules! I have vengeance!" Ryouga snarled. Ryouga charged once more, this time finger ready, -"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Ranma jumped, and dodged each type Ryouga hit the floor with his finger. He quickly had to move his arms at high speed to parry each debree that went his way.

On their side

-"Ayano dear… I think… you should stop coming here."

Ayano was taken aback, -"Mother?"

-"This place is too dangerous, far too dangerous. I do not like it… something might happen."

-"But mother, sempai…"

-"I know dear… but…"

-"No mother! Please."

-"I know dear, I know… but… if I loose you because of these freaks… I do not know what I should do."

Mother and daughter had to cover their eyes as another explosion caused by Ryouga blew past.

Ayano was hurt, very hurt. She could not loose another sempai. She didn't care if she died, living without sempai would be worst. She could not!

-"Ayano… lets get out of here before these two lunatics kill us in an accident caused by them!"

-"Very well mother… let's go…" Ayano's eyes fell, she was crestfallen and she began following her mother towards the station.

* * *

That evening, Ayano was in her room; Anxiety attack and desperated. No, no no! they cant win! They can't have sempai! She stood up, it was time. Yandere-chan took her phone and dialed, -"Hello? It is time… do as you were instructed and bring him in." Then she hangs. If she can't have him… no one will.

* * *

Ranma growned, He felt as if he was hit by Ryouga using the amaguriken. He opened slowly his eyes but had to close them as sharp pain hit him by the sudden light.

-"It seems that you're awake sempai…"

-"Who… where am I?"

-"it is I, Ayano… and you're in my home."

-"What?!"

Ranma fully opened his eyes and found himself tide up with bulky metal chains, and dynamite around him. Then his eyes darted forward and saw Ayano dressed in a dominatrix outfit.

-"Ayano? Is that you? Or am I having a nightmare?!"

-"Kyaaah!" a moan of pleasure echoed, and he looked at the direction in a panic. There he found Kasumi being sexually tortured, and enjoying it.

-"Yep… definitely a nightmare… since when did I had such kinky ones?"

Yandere-chan slowly glided to him in a seductive manner and began caressing his chest with her fingers.

-"This is no nightmare sempai… but quite real. You see… I've been in love with you since the first day I met you when you saved me… and I wanted you all for myself… but then… those hussies…"

-"Wait, in the end you really were a fiancée?"

-"Oh no, not one like those… I just fell in love with you… but I was too shy to tell. And those women…" her eyes became crazed –"Those women tried to get in the way of our love… And I couldn't have that." She began showing a sinister smirk. –"So I decided to get rid of them…"

Ranma was dumbfounded and confused, -"W-What?!"

-"I killed them sempai, just for our love! That Ukyo woman? All me. Kodashi? All me… and but when I was trying to trap that Chinese bimbo, she discovered and RUINNED EVERYTHING!"

-"Shampoo was right, you did attack her!"

-"Actually no, she caught be off guard and I defended myself. But that is besides the point."

Yandere-chan came close and warped her arms around her sempai, -"Then mother saw you and that other boy fighting and got scared. Scared that any of you might harm me and decided to withdraw me from school, and I can't have that. I can't loose you! I love you sempai! Love you! Love love love HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ranma sweat dropped, why does he always get the crazy girls after him?

-"Listen Ayano… I am thankful and all for falling in love with someone as great as I am. But we barely know each other and I have enough fiancée to last me."

Ayano's face pasted before his, nose touching nose. –"The power of love is a mysterious thing Sempai! And it gives me the power to get rid of those who stand between us!"

Ranma frowned, -"Ayano, you killed Ukyo! Honestly I do not care about what happens to Kodachi, the point is that you killed by best friend! And I will NOT forgive you for that!"

Yandere-chan was taken aback, a hand on her trembling lips, -"But sempai… I did it for you! I did it for our love! They were obstacles and obstacles are for killing!"

-"Aren't you related to the Chinese amazons by any chance?"

-"W-What?"

-"Never mind." Ranma growled, -"What have you done to Kasumi! That is the most I will not forgive! Kasumi is a saint in Nerima! She would cause no harm in it and you captured her as well!"

-"Oh she? She was just a sexually frustrated horny bitch so I made her our whore… or my mother did."

Ranma was in shock, -"You… what?"

-"I broke her. It was easy too."

-"You… You!" Ranma got pissed, -"HOW DARE YOU SOIL SWEET KASUMI! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!" Ranma began to struggle trying to break his chains.

-"Stop! Sempai stop! Don't you understand! This is for our love! And she helped me! Why can't you see it!"

-"I'll I see is that girl or not I am going to make you pay for what you did to Kasumi! And Ukyo! This is gone too far you psychopath!"

That stabbed her heart, and yandere-chan went crestfallen, -"Psychopath… my sempai called me a psychopath… why would sempai call me that… is that woman… that Kasumi woman… she is the real rival… she brainwashed sempai! I'll kill I'll kill! Kill kill kill kill!"

Yandere-chan stood and stomped towards the captured kasumi. Ranma saw this and struggled even more. He was covered from toe to shoulder in thick chains and made it difficult.

Ayano grabbed Kasumi by her hair and pulled back making the older girl cry in pain.

-"Mistress! What did I do wrong?! Are you going to punish me?"

-"You whore! You brainwashed sempai! I am going to make you pay for it."

-"Mistress, I am sorry for being a filthy whore, I deserve punishment, please punish me!" Kasumi begged.

-"Oh, that would be too good for you! I am going to torture to death and slowly kill you! And then sempai will be free from your spells!"

-"Why? Am I no longer useful? But… I love you mistress…"

-"You're just a puppet!" Ayano slammed kasumi against the wall, -"A puppet has no feelings! She does not love! You should kill yourself."

Kasumi had tears in her eyes, -"I am useless… mistress don't want me anymore… I am worthless… I should kill myself."

-"Yes! Kill yourself!" Ayano spat, -"You worthless whore!"

Kasumi went to grab a knife from one of the torture tables.

-"Kasumi stop! Don't do it! Nooo!" Ranma cried, his struggles increased.

-"You see this sempai? This worthless woman will sacrifice herself for our love! It is a noble act from her to atone for her worthlessness! And with it she will free you and you will love me!"

-"KASUMI STOP! AYANO MAKE HER STOP DON'T!

-"Its useless, sempai, those chains are made out of titanium… it was hard to get but they are worth it."

-"I am worthless…" Kasumi repeated as she hovered the knife before her neck.

-"No!" by now Ranma was crying, -"Stop! Kasumi stop!"

Yandere-chan began to laugh maniacally as Kasumi gets ready.

KABOOOOM!

Ayano covers her face as the upper ceiling of the basement blew apart.

-"Ranma!"

Ranma looks up and sees Akane and the gang above.

-"Everyone!"

-"How the fuck did you find us?!" Ayano questioned.

-"Ryouga-kun, go free Ranma." Akane ordered, then she sees Kasumi and Akane sees red, -"You! You betrayer! I don't care what you do to us but how dare you do that to Kasumi?! I'll make you regret it!"

-"STOP!" yandere-chan yelled. –"if you take one more step, this whore dies!"

Akane, Ryouga, Moose, and Shampoo froze. Ayano smirked.

-"Yes, that's right… don't move or she dies."

-"Shampoo curses you. Even Shampoo knows limits and no touch nice girl."

-"You think I give a fuck?!" yandere-chan mocked. –"You are all in the way for my love to sempai… and you will not get in my way!"

-"Always the crazy ones, eh Ranma?" Ryouga teased with a smirk.

-"Please… don't remind me." Ranma sighed. –"I am beginning to think it's a curse being this handsome."

Ryouga snorted in mock. –"Yeah, right… you wish to be one, you womanizing jerk."

-"Akane! She was the one who killed Ukyo!" Ranma alerted.

-"Wait, really? So Ukyo was right! Someone did try to kill her! Oh Ukyo, I am so sorry for not listening!"

-"Leave her at shampoo, great grandmother good torturer. She will beg to die."

-"I am actually tempted to agree with you Shampoo, for once." Akane snarled.

Yandere-chan meanwhile was looking at them and analyzing. This is no good at all.

-"You all… if you don't want me to kill this whore, you all better leave and leave me alone with sempai."

-"What whore?" A new voice came into play. Making her position above the whole was none other than Tendo Nabiki.

-"Ice Queen…" Yandere-chan snarled, then something clicked. –"What are you talk…" She sees that Kasumi was no longer behind her. –"What the fuck?! YOU FUCKING FREAK MONSTERS!"

-"Look who's talking." Ryouga retorted.

-"Good job daddy, uncle saotome."

Genma smirked as he adjusted his glasses, -"I had to break my oath, but the umisenken was extremely necessary."

-"no… no… no, no, no no NO NO NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU BITCHES! YOU WHORE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING EVERYTHING!"

Nabiki smirked, -"Didn't I tell you that I'll get back for what you did?" Her eyes turned cold, -"I always keep my promises…" She then turns to moose, -"Moose-kun, if you please."

The blind fighter nodded and from his robes took out chains and sharp weapons. Yandere-chan took a step back. No no no no! She will not loose another sempai! First dead! Oh, she forgot!

-"I suggest to withdraw." Yandere-chan smirked.

-"Oh? And why should I? You lost." Nabiki answered.

-"You all are forgetting something… Ranma sempai is tied with explosives."

-"Oh, that's true." Ranma mentioned on his side.

-"I have the remote right here… if any of you move we all blow up. You have ten seconds."

-"You're bluffing! You won't just kill yourself with us." Ryouga challenged.

-"Oh, try me! Please! If I can't have sempai NO ONE WILL!" Yandere-chan glided to Ranma and hugged him while holding the remote.

-"I call a bluff." Ryouga pointed.

Nabiki on her hands was silent. Her eyes narrowed, -"Ranma-kun, what do you think?"

-"No idea 'Biki… but I think this will be not enough. It will still hurt though."

-"What the fuck are you talking about?" yandere-chan questioned.

-"Oh, just something between us nerimians."

Ayano growled, -"Tell me!"

Nabiki smirked, -"You said it yourself… we are monsters. Do you think mere explosives will kill us?"

Yandere-chan kept quiet with that revelation… are they bluffing? Even them are not immortal.

Ryouga snorted, -"Please… Ranma gets blasted, blown up, punched to low earth orbit and fall from that distance, he even got hit by concrete grinders, between other things… you think mere explosives will do something?"

-"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, pork breath."

-"Any time Ranma."

These people… they are lunatics! Are they serious?! Now she could understand why her mother panicked as she did. They are no human at all!

-"Ah, so you've realized it too. I never doubted your intelligence… for a mere sociopath like you." Nabiki taunted.

-"Shut the fuck up Ice Queen! I swear I will push this button!"

-"Do it… I dare you."

-"You're kidding right? You really are cold as ice… not even cared if sempai dies."

-"Takes one to know one, right Aishi?"

-"No! I love sempai! He is my everything!"

-"You're sick and deluded girl. You need help. You and your mother."

-"Don't you dare insult my mother!"

-"Hit a nerve? Too bad. Not gonna push the button? Do I have to give you a reason?"

Ayano growled.

-"Hesitating now? Here… I'll help you." Suddenly from her suit, Nabiki took out a 9mm handgun, everyone's eyes opened wide. The middle Tendo sister then aim her gun and pushes the trigger. The bullet sailed and hits Yandere-chan Square in her shoulder with the hand holding the remote. Said girl cries in pain and spin then falls face first.

-"Sister!" akane cried.

-"Quiet Akane. This bitch harmed out sister. I will not let her get away with it."

-"But sister, we should take her into custody not kill her!"

-"She is a psychopath Akane! She kills without remorse for an obsession; she is a lost case and will not recover. The best thing is to put her out of her misery!"

-"Sister…" Akane trembled, she never saw her sister wish such killing intent and anger.

-"Mercenary girl is right, Shampoo can relate."

Down bellow yandere-chan was trying while holding her bleeding shoulder, -"it hurts! It hurts! Mommy it hurts! Mommy! Mommy!"

Nabiki aimed her gun again, -"Say good bye Aishi Ayano… make peace with what ever god you have."

-"Nabiki stop! This is not the way! I will not allow you to commit murder, is not the way!"

-"Stop it Akane! If we don't get rid of her now, she will hunt us later!"

-"No, Nabiki! Daddy say something!"

Tendo Soun grimaced, he was torn apart. One side he wanted for this little monster to suffer for what she did to his poor dear kasumi, on the other he didn't want his middle daughter to become a criminal.

-"Stop it 'biki. Is not worth it." Ranma spoke making Nabiki stop. –"Don't do it… you know what I mean."

Nabiki lowered her gun; she knew… she knew Ranma's turmoil because of his fight with Saffron. –"You win Saotome…" Ranma smiled sadly and nodded.

-"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA! You all ate such prissy pussies!" Yandere-chan stood back up holding her bleeding arm. –"Leave the sappy faces for one who cares…" She then glares at nabiki, -"You want me to do it? Wish granted!"

Nabiki opened her eyes as yandere-chan charged for the remote, -"Everyone, get down!"

Yandere-chan took it and looked at her sempai one last time, -"Together in death! My love sempai!" CLICK she pressed the button.

Second later a large explosion shook the Aishi household's basement and rose in a cloud of debree and fire.

Ryouga was the first to rise from the debree, -"She actually did it! The crazy bitch!"

-"Everyone ok?" Akane asked, as she comes out also, her father used himself to shield his youngest and oldest daughter, -"Daddy you're hurt!"

-"is ok dear child. Nothing tofu can't fix."

-Shampoo! Shampoo where are you?!" Moose began calling, the explosion blew off his glasses.

-"We should leave, the police might be coming." Genma spoke as he also came out.

-"Ranma! You're alive?" Ryouga yelled.

-"Ryouga, go fetch Ranma."

The lost boy nodded as he jumps down, wishing he didn't get lost in the process. As he walked, he went pass pieces of roasted meat and body parts… this made him cringe… damn… the bitch had no chance. His eyes focused and he managed to see shine. As the smoke clear, Ryouga saw Ranma. He was not in a good condition and that worried him. His clothes and skin were burned and his hair was in crisps. Ryouga rushed and put a finger in his neck feeling for any pulse. There was one, but barely.

-"Nabiki-san! We need to take him to tofu quick! Ranma really got a number this time and he is loosing it!"

-"Shit!" Nabiki cursed. –"Daddy, uncle Saotome, I leave it in your hands."

-"Yes dear, we are not fast as him but we'll take Ranma."

-"hey! What about me?!" Ryouga protested.

-"Sorry Ryouga baby, but you are not one with directions."

-"Oii!"

Ryouga used his Bakusai Tenketsu to break the chains apart.

-"You idiot! What if Ranma gets worst with those shrapnel!"

-"Whoops!"

And so the Nerima wrecking crew took Ranma, and dashed back to their ward seeking aid. A few houses away, over the roof stood a shadow that was observing everything. A stream of light that shines in tears show as it falls on the darkened face.

* * *

Epiloge

Ranma lies in bed covered in full body bandages and cast. The room was dark and there seems to be a raining, since lighting and thunder could be heard. From one of the flashes the figure of a silhouette appears before the door. Then the person began to slowly stalk towards Ranma's cast-ed form.

-"Here you are Ranma-kun…" the voice of a mature woman was heard. This person moved swift and quietly, like an expert stalker having many years of experience in her.

The figure reached Ranma and tower over him like a hawk, her eyes shinning in the dark like a killer. A small smile creep its way in the person's mouth, shown in dim light coming from the light posts through the window.

-"You looked so handsome before… too bad the bandages covers you whole…"

After the blast, Ranma was in a coma as his body went into hibernation while his innate regeneration works it's magic to fix his body so he could not react to this person who shown killing intent.

-"My daughter… she died for you… she wanted to take you with her, that is how much love she showed you. And yet… here you are… by my surprise you survived… and she is gone. Isn't that unfair?" The woman gave out a dry laugh, as if something was amusing. Then a noise came out as she wields a switch knife. –"But don't worry, as her mother I will fulfill her wish… and you'll join her soon enough whether you like it or not… And those fiancées of yours and their friends? I'll take care of them soon after and make them regret for this… Feel yourself lucky; I blew up a whole school with people inside for less…"

Aishi Ryoba, Aishi Ayano "Yandere-chan"'s mother, then raised her arm ready to stab the boy she towered, her eyes turning cold and lifeless as her smile grows into a maniacal grin.

-"Madame, I suggest you put that knife down and step away from the boy…"

Aishi Ryoba froze. Her sadistic eyes slowly turns towards the direction the voice came from. How? When? All she could see was a figure by the door, which a lighting strike showed some kind of troll on top of a stick.

-"Who… the fuck… are you…?"

-"Me? I am just an elderly Chinese woman who is going to be the future grandmother-in-law of this boy."

Ryoba slowly turns towards the woman in a creepy manner, her eyes showing her sanity leaving completely.

-"An acquaintance of my son-in-law? How nice… Sorry, but this is my daughter's lover… and soon he will join her so their love be eternal… And I won't let anyone get in the way of my late daughter's wish."

Elder Cologne stood in place in a calm matter, showing no signs of reaction as the woman began to creep towards her. Then she closed her eyes showing a sad expression in the dim light.

-"I feel sorry for your loss… and for yourself." she opened her eyes showing a glare. –"I'll admit you got skills, girl… but you don't know who're your dealing with here so I suggest you leave. Or there will be consequences…"

Ryoba managed to reach the Chinese elder towering over her, smirking maniacally by the woman's words. –"Consequences? Not knowing whom I am dealing with? I am sorry, but it is you who doesn't know whose dealing with who. I am sorry… you're an obstacle, and must be removed… don't take it personal but its for my daughter."

Ryoba thought this woman was bluffing, she is just an old lady, and what could she do? Whack her with the stick? Ryoba herself is faster and keen, no elder can match her speed. She killed many people in her life, and manipulated others and even had the whole Japan kissing her feet… what could this old woman do to her?

Elder Cologne chuckled as she closed her eyes; this took Ryoba by surprise and made her loose her smirk. –"Madame; you'll make one fine Amazon woman… too bad you are already a lost case."

Ryoba wondered what the old lady meant. The elder one of the two opened her eyes once more and locked glares between the two, the Chinese woman showing her killing intent as well. Energy aura? Well it was not the first time Ryoba dealt with the supernatural so that didn't faze her, but her instincts were warning her that this woman was not normal and one not to mess with. But she is an eye witness and most be removed.

SWISH!

The slashing noise of a blade cutting air at high speed blurted out as Ryoba charged with swift speed to stab the elderly woman. But then Ryoba felt herself wide open as the woman swiftly parried her attack with the stick. –"What. The. Fuck…?!" In the blink of an eye, Cologne appeared hovering before her eyes, the elder woman touches the blade with a mere finger and this one shattered to dust. Ryoba's eyes opened wide in shock but then found herself sailing back by a tap of the stick and crashing down into the wall.

The younger woman of the two, slowly slide down and fall on her butt. Then the elder of the two phases before her pointing a finger to the younger's forehead. Ryoba's eyes trembled and shrink as she is cornered by a mere old mummy!

-"Death is too good for you… A suitable punishment will befall you child." Then the Chinese elder pushed certain pressure points in her mind with a swift movement.

A hard heartbeat drummed on Ryoba's ears as a sudden pressure hit her like a train. She clenches her head as she began to panic –"What did you do to me?!"

Memories, scenes, pain, pressure and her whole life began circling like a whirlwind making Ryoba's brain overload and enter in a state of panic mode as if in a horror nightmare. She began to scream and squirm in the floor while the elder take a few steps back.

-"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAAAKE IIIT STOOOOOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

-"This will be your punishment! You tried to harm my son-in-law! That is unforgivable!" Elder Cologne spat to the younger woman.

-"MAKE IT STOOOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOP!" by now Ryoba was on the floor in fetal position while holding her head and convulsing.

-"Never…" Cologne finished in a sinister voice as her glare narrows to the younger woman. –"Give thanks… there are worst punishment."

Ryoba's crazy eyes became even crazier. She gathered her wits as much as she could and began to stand back up. Cologne raised an eyebrow; she has to praise this woman's will at least. But her expression changed to a glare once more as the woman began to giggle, her eyes shadowed in dark. Suddenly Cologne sees a glimpse of light, her eyes opened when she realized, a second knife? Cologne took a stance ready for an attack.

Cologne then found herself dumbfounded when she realized were the knife was pointed at –"No! Stop!"

SKUSH! A noise of blade stabbing meat and bone echoed in the room. Ryoba stabbed herself in the head with the knife… but she didn't stop there. She pulled the knife out and began to repeatedly stab her own head over and over again, bathing anything in her radius with fresh blood, which shined in the stormy night.

One, two, three, four; each stab brings out from her head blood, meat and brain parts making it spread on the floor until the woman blacks out and falls into the floor lifeless.

-"Stupid… stupid child…" Elder cologne managed to finish.

Lights turned on as Doctor Oono comes in, a sad expression on his face to accompany the elder. –"She was a lost case, as you said elder. Sigh… I better go call the police."

Thank's to Nabiki's information skills and contacts, they were warned about this woman and how dangerous she was. So they decide to guard Ranma just in case something happened. It was a good decision. Although the elder wanted to just punish the woman if she tried anything, not her death. The Chinese elder nodded slowly, her eyes covering the dead woman on the floor as the doctor leaves the room. Then everything fades to black.

FiN

Author's notes:

I know that there is a difference in timeline, but I decided to adjust that to fit the story. Because if we take it literally, Ranma's storyline is late in the 1980s, the same timeline as Ryoba's spinoff story from the game. But I wanted to use Ayano, not Ryoba for this story so I made Ryoba's timeline be much earlier. Else I would not have the reason why Ayano "Yan-chan" be at Furinkan high; if I used Ryoba then it would had been hard to fit them together since Ryoba in canon never left her hometown.

In every series, Yanderes are depicted as absolute terror, and I always wondered why no one stands against them, why no one counter attacks and stop them. Why they let them do as they pleases? Yandere are not immortal monsters! They bleed and die.

This is how I wanted to show in this flick… Yandere facing the Nerima Wrecking crew, a group of super human fighters that would not get scared by anyone easily.

And I bet there are other characters that have no super human strength, which will not fall into a yandere's intimidation.

Hell, even in Yandere simulator, there are people who will take yandere-chan out given the chance.

A main character who is smart enough, could outwit a yandere and not let himself be scared or manipulated by one and take her out.

Or a yandere will just commit lover's suicide if she manages to get away with it.

Point is that yanderes are not immortal monsters.

I hope the few who read this liked it, and didn't take offence to my character bashing. It was done for the sake of this horror and dark story… not for the pleasure of it.

Good night.


End file.
